veiled_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Athisi Uvayn
Background Born to a mother that was outcasted from Morrowind in the Third Era for Daedra Worship, Athisi grew up with a disdain for dogmatic religions and the elites that enforced them. She witnessed the transformation of the Imperial City's Dunmer slums into the richer, more prosperous New Narsis, as spearheaded by a joint force from House Hlaalu and the Cyrodiilic Government. Her family was one of the many poorer families to be pushed out of their haven and into the even poorer Waterfront District. As a teenager, she had aspirations to find a way into Imperial politics and enact true change for the better. Her plans never came to fruition. Instead, Athisi found work in a gang transporting illegal drugs throughout the city by using the intricate sewer systems. It was during one of these trips that the gang was attacked mid-delivery. Impressed with her swordsmanship, the assailant decided to let Athisi live while the rest of the group was slaughtered. As a parting gift, the man turned Athisi into a vampire, telling her to meet him at the Tipsy Nix Cornerclub in New Narsis. The man revealed himself as Beldran Hlaalu when Athisi went to meet him, and he informed her of the existence of the Cyrodiil Vampyrum Order. Specifically, how that she was now a member of the Order by blood, and bound to follow him if she wanted to survive under the control of the Order. Reluctantly, Athisi began her life anew as an apprentice of his and witnessed him turn two more people into vampires: a Dunmer female by the name of Galvisa Seran, and an Imperial male by the name of Tellus Ostalo. Together, the four of them made up the founding members of the Molkhun Tong, and Beldran planned a heist to bring the Molkhun Tong to the forefront of vampire politics: the theft of a Dwemeri relic ship. Seeing the danger present in both the success and failure of the heist, Athisi informed Galvisa and Tellus of her plan to stop Beldran and gave them her reasoning for it. On the night of the heist, all four of them successfully boarded the ship and methodically killed every guard using stealth so as to not alert any companion ships. Once done, the three conspirators locked Beldran in a room before starting a fire below deck. They threw a few bodies off of the deck so that foul play wouldn't be suspected as much as if it appeared that nobody jumped. The three of them made their escape and pawned off some of the artifacts recovered. Eventually, word reached the trio of Beldran's thugs exterminating their remaining family members within the Imperial City. While laying low, they were contacted by an agent of the Order and told that Athisi was a contender for overseeing New Narsis as Marquise, and that Beldran's thugs were opponents in her struggle. With that knowledge, Athisi led a campaign to burn all loose ends and close any potential leaks that Beldran may have left. His thugs were killed, and accomplices aware of his vampirism were slowly removed from society or turned into associates of the new Molkhun Tong. Sometime later, Athisi was informed of her new position as Marquise, given funds to aid her rule, and introduced to some of the important figures of the city. As Marquise, Athisi made the surviving members of the Molkhun Tong her deputies, and purchased the Tipsy Nix Cornerclub, renovating a secret cellar connected to the sewer network beneath it. She rules in a far less showy manner than Beldran, barring the creation of new vampires within New Narsis and using thralls for the sole purpose of protection. The Great War saw great worry among the Order as the longstanding Imperial institutions that they were ingrained into were threatened. In an unprecedented act, the Prince of the Imperial City called all vampires to hinder the Aldmeri Dominion wherever possible. Expecting New Narsis to be brutalized because of the nature of the district, Athisi began collecting valuables and official records to safekeeping and helped the mortals form a militia ready to resist the Dominion when the came. It is because of this that the damage to New Narsis is largely damage that can be repaired. Story Notes *The name Athisi Uvayn originally comes from a distant relative of the Onmarothi's, first mentioned sometime in 2015 as a Cyrodiilic Daedra worshipper in the Third Era. In Veiled Mysteries, Athisi's mother takes on this position. *Her birthsign is the Lady. *She speaks both Cyrodiilic and Dunmeris. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters